A New Runner
by Kitty Biddy10
Summary: The SGA team encounter a runner being chased by Wraith.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION. IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH THE SGA FRANCHISE. I'M JUST A FAN EXPRESSING HER LOVE OF THE SERIES AND JASON MOMOA'S CHARACTER, RONON DEX.**

Ronon, Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney step through the Stargate onto a planet listed from the ancient listing from Atlantis.  
The gate on the planet is heavily surrounded by trees and flora. Even the gate itself was covered with vines like it had not been used in ages.  
"Looks like someone forgot to call the housekeeper." said Rodney. "Recognize this planet?" asks Sheppard.  
"No." answers Ronon.  
"Nor do I, but my people have traded with the inhabitants of this planet." comments Teyla.  
"When? This place looks like it hasn't been occupied since the ancients first put the gate here." said Rodney.  
"Something must be wrong." said Teyla.  
"Im picking up some energy fluctuations in that direction." Rodney points east. They begin their walk away from the gate when they hear it turn on. The four immediately readied their guns and found cover among the trees. The gate finishes dialing and the wave shoots out, then back in for the event horizon. Suddenly a single person runs through, so fast that they barely had a chance to dodge the trees. The Atlantis team turned their guns in the direction of the runner, trying to catch a glimpse. Then following close behind, four wraith come through the gate, running just as fast, chasing the runner. They got no further than the DHD before the team open fired on them, catching the wraith unaware, killing them all.  
The gate shut down and the team slowly came out from their hiding spots to check the wraith to make sure they were dead.  
"Hunters." Ronon claimed. "They were chasing a runner."  
"That was a runner? You think maybe we can catch him?" asked Sheppard.  
"We can try." said Ronon. He put his gun away and ran off in the direction of the runner.  
"What about the energy readings?" asked Rodney, still flustered from the wraith surprise.  
Sheppard started walking after Ronon. "You and Teyla go. Me and Ronon will meet you there."  
"Wait, what if more wraith show up? You know, they don't give up so easily." asked Rodney, sounding scared.  
"Then I'm sure you do not want to be here when they do." said Teyla.  
"You're right. We better get outta here!" Teyla nods in agreement and smiles at how quick Rodney can run from conflict, and they both start walking after the others. Ronon was running at top speed after the runnner. The runner was fast. Ronon was faster. It wasn't that hard for Ronon to catch him in his sights through the forest. The runner zig zagged through the trees, not looking back. Ronnon knew the runner was not going to stop, and if Ronon was going to catch him, he better make a move fast. With the skills he picked up from being a runner himself, and knowing the desperation a runner could feel, Ronon had to predict this guy's next move. Faster, Ronon pushed his legs, making the gap between them whole time, Ronon's thoughts were on the days when he was being chased by the wraith. How he had to keep his gaurd up at all times, trusting no one, protecting everyone. All those years, alone, and though he'd never admit it out loud, scared. Scared that at any moment,he might turn a corner and a wraith would be there. Or walk onto a planet, and right into an ambush. The urgency to catch this guy and help him escape that nightmare pushed Ronon to run faster than he's ever ran. He could see the runner waiver finally, slowing down from running such a long distance.  
He wasn't surprised at the runner's stamina. One needed to build up their strength in order to persevere as a runner from the wraith and live as long as possible. A trait the wraith search for during their cullings, for their sport, their fun, if Wraith had any. Ronon began to feel tired too, but he would not stop. He wanted to help this guy, and on some level, his brother. Finally the runner came to an abrupt stop, trying to gain his balance from falling forward off a hidden cliff. Ronon slowed and kept some distance between them, not taking his eyes off him. He wanted to show the runner that he meant no harm to him. The runner grabbed onto a very nearby tree, turned around and saw Ronon, not far from where he was. The runner's clothes were dirty from running and climbing over knocked over trees, and his head was completely wrapped with a scarf, covering everything save his eyes. The runner swiftly pulled out a pistol and it charged as he aimed it at Ronon. Ronon recognized the sound. It was the same as his pistol from Sateda. Out of breath, Ronon put his hands up to show he was not a threat. Was it possible this person was Satedan? Ronon thought to himself. Or maybe this guy got it from another Satedan, in which case, that person would be dead because a Satedan never reliquished his gun. "I don't mean any harm." Ronon spoke loudly to cover the distance between them. The trees made it easy for the runner to take cover behind, all the while aiming the gun at Ronon.  
"I know what you are. Your a runner. I can help." pleaded Ronon, not letting his hands drop. "Don't be afraid. Those wraith that were chasing you are dead. But I know more will come. But they will stop if you just put down the gun and let me help you." The runner did not say a word, nor make any sounds, just stepped backwards cautiously between the trees, turning slightly toward a different direction. Just then, Sheppard grabbed the runner's arm with the gun, and the runner spun around swung his other arm around to hit whoever grabbed him. Sheppard ducked and avoided the blow. He saw the runner's leg swing up to kick him in the gut. Sheppard caught his leg, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground to hold him till Ronon could join in and help take this guy down.  
"SHEPPARD, STOP!" yelled Ronon, who ran to break up the fight.  
Sheppard held the runner down, who was wiggling like crazy trying to break free. Sheppard almost couldn't contain him and squeezed tighter. Ronon grabbed the gun from his hand. "UGH! Let me go!" the runner protested.  
"What the?" said Sheppard.  
Sheppard lifted up without letting go and ripped off the runner's scarf from his head. His and Ronon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw that the runner was... a woman!  
The woman saw the opportunity and head butted Sheppard! Sheppard cowled and rolled just enough for the woman to curl out of his grasp, turn and slam her elbow into his face, causing him to drop onto the ground. She rolled backwards, put her hands behind her head and snap forward to land up on her feet. She searched to see where the other guy was and turned to look right into the barrel of her own gun aimed right into her face. Ronon peered over the length of the gun directly into her eyes that stared back into his. He could see the fear in her, though she showed no sign. "We don't want to hurt you." said Ronon, "we can help you."  
She just stared. "Aww, man!" Sheppard cried. "I hate head butts!" He came hobbling over to Ronon. "Look, he used to be a runner, we helped him, we can help you too." He rubbed his forehead.  
Ronon saw her eyes soften. She was debating within herself to let down her gaurd and trust them. Everyone was a threat. Especially for a woman on the run. Who knows the horrors she might have gone through, and now she's been captured by two strange men. No wonder she stayed covered, Dark hair just past her shoulders with a bunch of braids in the front to hold it out of her pretty face. She looked to be in her twenties, but her brown eyes showed more years than she deserved. At about five foot eight, she had the stature of a seasoned warrior dressed in simple pants, shirt and boots. He was quickly coming to believe that she just might be Satedan after all. Ronon slowly lowered the gun, never taking his eyes off her. He wanted to make her feel safe enough to at least talk to him. "Here we go again." said Sheppard, referring to the time when he first met Ronon, the first runner. "We all know you don't want to be running from the wraith forever. Now why don't you just make nice and tell us your name." said Sheppard.  
The woman turned and bolted back through the trees. Ronon looked at Sheppard, "Make nice?" then ran to chase after her again.  
"What? Man, all you runners are alike." said Sheppard and ran after Ronon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

All she wanted to do was to find a safe spot where she could hide for a while. The big one said they killed the wraith that were hunting her, but she knew better. Where there was one, there were ten more right behind him, and they would keep coming.  
She had managed to take out six of them by herself on the previous planet. Although she was grateful to the men for finishing off the rest, she didn't need their help. She was killing wraith just fine on her own. As she ran, she thought about what the big one said. He said he was a runner. Was. That's impossible. No one becomes a runner and then just isn't anymore. She's tried to get out the wraith transmitter that tracks her everywhere she goes several times. It's impossible to remove. He was lying. She could hear him behind her, running between the trees, swishing through the leaves. A runner would never be so noisy. She could barely breath now and was almost ready to collapse. She had been running for a long time, with fighting and killing wraith in between spurts. She felt her legs start to get weak and she slowed. The big one pummled right into her and they both fell to the ground. Even though he was a strange man and she never trusted men, she was glad he wasn't a wraith. The big man rolled over and straddled on top of her, holding down her hands so she doesnt get up and run again, glaring into her eyes again. She wriggled and bucked to get him off. He was strong. When he almost fell forward she twisted underneath him and tried to flip him off of her. She had quick moves. Ronon aquired a quick confidence in her as a lasting runner. He almost didn't want to stop wrestling with her. He snapped her back down and Sheppard finally showed up to help hold her. She was writhing nearly insanely. She could only hope they would make whatever they waere going to do to her quick. Wraith could show up any moment. It had been a long time since a anyone got the best of her,but she was really tired this time. Then, to her surprise, the big man rolled off and sat beside her, trying to catch his breath. Runner, yeah right. He couldn't even handle running this little bit chasing her. "You gonna stop now so I could talk to you?" asked Ronon. She wriggled back away from him and bumped right into Sheppard's legs. She was done. She might have mustered up the strength to put up one final fight against one of the men, but not both. She held her breath from the surprise, finally giving in to the fear of what might happen next. Her heart was pounding.  
"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." said the man behind her.  
The big one rose to his feet and put out his hand to help her up. she looked at him, then his hand. She took his and he lifted her up to her feet. She looked at the other man. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard, that's Ronon Dex."  
She looked skeptically back and forth between them. "Did you really mean what you said?" she finally spoke.  
"Well that depends, are you going make another 100 yard dash?" She frowned at the comment. She didn't know what he meant. "Keenya. Keenya Bosio" Sheppard held onto his gun strapped to his chest and smiled. "Now that's more like it. See, nice." he said to Ronon.  
"Let me handle this." Ronon told Sheppard. "Fine, all you runners can stick together."  
*John, come in* Teyla's voice comes over the radio.  
"Teyla, what's going on?" Sheppard answers.  
"John you need to see this."  
"We'll be right there. Why don't you two kids talk along the way." instructed Sheppard.  
"We better make it fast, there's bound to be more wraith coming soon." Ronon explains as he looks around the forest.  
"Can I get my gun back?" asks Jean as she follows the men. "I think we'll hold on to it for a while." said Ronon. "Where'd you get it?"  
"Like it? Get in line." she said and stomps on.  
Ronon paused from walking for a second. That's my line, he thought.


End file.
